MasiKib
by masicido
Summary: An orphan girl meets Kiba Inuzuka and other Naruto charactors.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**I could not have been more of a fool," A red – headed girl thought as she ran onto her bed after school. This girl was Masicido- Masicido Orakai. She was a thirteen year old girl who was orphaned leaving her alone to go to school and grow-alone- since she was three. Her blue-green eyes always were bright blue when ever she was pissed off or sad. Today her eyes were the brightest shade of blue possible.**

**During that one day she;**

**Tripped on her face on her way on to the bus.**

**Sat alone in every class.**

**Spilled water all over a sexy boy at lunch.**

**Dropped all of her papers on her way to gym.**

**Yelled at gym teacher after she got frustrated at her sneakers for falling on her face.**

**Served a detention.**

**Was mauled by dogs.**

**By the time it was five, she was starving. She was planning to pick up some real food at the grocery store on her way home. But she was too embarrassed to. She was stuck eating only a salad from the local McDonald's. As she did the last of her homework she watched T.V. - she didn't care what she was watching- to try to forget the day.**

**It took her another hour to calm down enough to go outside. She dragged herself to the store to grab food for the week. She got the biggest surprise of her life when she saw the sexy boy from the lunchroom. He was with his family. She turned away to avoid tearing up and to stop the memories of the embarrassing day. He came over to her. She figured that he wanted something behind her but no, she was wrong. He wanted to talk to her.**

"**Hi- uh…….What's your name again?" He said.**

"**Oh hi. I'm Masicido Orakai." I stammered. I had to admit that his shaggy hair was a mess, but his clean almond eyes made up for it. He had a nice body too.**

"**Hi Masicido, I'm Kiba Inuzuka," He said.**

"**Hey I am so sorry about lunch. I-"**

"**Its cool- Water won't hurt anyone"**

**For some reason, this made them laugh. Masicido felt so much better. After the day she had good laugh was like going from hell to heaven after decades of torture. They talked for ten minutes until some one came over. **

"**Hi Hana, this is Masicido" Kiba Introduced.**

"**Hi Hana." Masicido said shyly. I was surprised to see how much they looked alike. Hana was an older female clone of Kiba.**

"**What's up?" Kiba asked Hana coolly. **

"**We have to go before home now." Hana replied with a because-I-said-so tone.**

"**Okay Hana, see you tomorrow Masicido" Kiba talked as cool and relaxed as before.**

"**Bye." Masicido whispered. She wanted to be much louder but her voice was mixed in with thoughts. As she left she couldn't get Kiba and his sister off her brain. **

**Kiba was wondering so some thing like noticed an itch, he scratched away. It distracted it, but not really.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Masicido woke up really early the next morning. She beat the sun to being up and she had her uniform on her bag packed and brought tape to keep her papers in her binders. She even had time to unpack old boxes that were stashed into the basement. She was new in town but she had already adjusted to her lifestyle. She only needed friends to call it home. Sure she met Kiba and Hana but to her they were acquaintances. Yesterday she didn't see anyone at the bus stop, she only heard laughing. Today she wanted to try to make a friend. When she got to her high school bus stop, she saw the Inuzuka siblings, and one other kid was there. Masicido went over to talk to her but as soon as she turned over to her, she scowled angrily at her. Masicido said "hi" and got a scowl in return. That officially told her that she was unfriendly. Instead she talked to Kiba and Hana again. They laughed at the random jokes that they said to pastime- no matter how bad.**

**The bus came way too soon. Kiba sat with someone else leaving Masicido to sit with Hana. **

"**Hi Hana" Masicido said **

"………**."Hana said.**

"**Um……Okay" Masicido replied.**

**Neither of them said anything until they got to school. Masicido was surprised to see that Kiba was in al of her classes. She was not a klutz as much as she was one yesterday. She was blushing a lot though. She wasn't blushing at Kiba though, she was blushing at the teachers that she had made herself a fool of. She was not even late for a single class. She was trying to talk to other people but by eighth period, she only talked to three other people, most unfriendly but a blond girl named Ana Smith, was fairly friendly. She was not in any of her classes, except gym. Their conversation ended up like this:**

"**So you are Masicido Orakai, I'm Ino Yamanaka" Ino said.**

"**Um yeah hi…….but how did you-." Masicido was stopped short by Ino.**

"**I overheard the Inuzukas talking about you." Ino said.**

**She nodded quickly. Ino wasn't planning on giving her any time to talk. Masicido did not enjoy talking to Ino but she thought that may be a nice person one you got to know her. And she knew that it was impolite to walk away from a conversation.**

"**So do you like art?" Ino asked.**

**For once she didn't mind talking. "Well yeah, I guess." She continued, "But Mr. Hayes is a little strict."**

**This made Ino a scowl. Masicido didn't understand why Ana got frustrated. Ino loved art. She didn't like it when people disliked her favorite teacher.**

**Masicido shrugged off Ino and headed toward the locker room at the end of class. When she got home her microwave broke. She was on her way to the store when she saw Kiba and Hana were playing in their front yard. Kiba ran over to her. "Hi Kiba" She said.**

"**Hi Masicido, What's up?" Kiba asked.**

"**I am just picking up a new microwave. Mine broke and I am not too good with the oven." Masicido explained.**

"**You're not going to be able to carry that all of the way home." Kiba said.**

"**I guess not." Masicido replied.**

"**If you want I can help you get it home." Kiba offered.**

"**Yeah, that would be great." She said. She wondered how they would get it back to her house.**

**Kiba ran inside and back outside with a woman and a bike. "Hi you must be Masicido. Kiba told me all about you." The woman said. She looked like Hana with her spiky bangs and messy ponytail. The only difference was that she was more tired and calm. She was holding a white dog and a full grown wolf husky walked beside her. **

"**Hi and I am. You must be Mrs.Inuzuka." Masicido said.**

"**Yes but call me Tsume like everyone else." Tsume said to Masicido. She then turned to Kiba and they talked for a bit before Tsume left.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Jump on" Kiba said.**

**He got on to the seat and Masicido got on at the back trick studs and they rode over to the appliance store. When they got there, they were out five minutes flat. Masicido and Kiba had a time limit- back by seven- but they wanted to take as long as possible to get back. They laughed and talked, not caring whether they were on time or not. When they got to Masicido's house, Kiba had an itch on his brain. He had it for a day but now it was killing him. Every one knows that the once it gets there, the only way to ignore it is to get an answer. **

"**Hey, I was wondering but where are your parents?" Kiba asked. It wasn't in his usual cool way, but more shy. A lot more shy.**

"…………**.Uh." Masicido stammered. She didn't know how to tell him that she was an orphan. She didn't tell anybody. She figured that if she wanted to be treated normally, she would not tell any one about being an orphan. She figured that every one would be on top of her all the time wondering if she needed anything. She liked being alone in her quiet house. She liked her privacy of not being told what to do and not having to be pressured with tight schedules that she gets to do. She loved to spend hours outside and not doing chores. She knew that if she was stuck with a large family she would be stuck with a lot of chores that she would not be able to handle and the work would just pile up. She absolutely could not handle another year in an orphanage. She spent years there until they released her after she showed that she was able to take care of herself. She knew that if some one told anybody thought that she was in poor condition, she would right back to the orphanage. But she knew, at the back of her mind, that maybe she could tell just the Inuzukas and she would be fine.**

"**Well?" Kiba was getting to uncomfortable to keep waiting for an answer. "Masicido?"**

"**I am an orphan." She said as she unlocked the door at practically the same time. She ran into her room and immediately started crying. For Masicido, it was really rare for her to cry. She rarely was so frustrated about seeing families together getting along and enjoying each other's company, but talking about her family killed her.**

**Kiba was shocked by what he heard. He could not believe that she could afford to go to private school and buy food. He couldn't believe that she could handle listening to people talking about what they did over vacation. Talking about siblings, pets, and relatives. He wondered how she but up with Hana and himself when they are always getting along and always playing with out a care in the world. He was glad that he hadn't told her about his pets. That he didn't tell him about his aunts and uncles. He knew that of he did tell her about them, she would also not be able to handle it. **

**When Kiba got home, it was seven-thirty. Tsume was about to report a "missing person" when he walked in.**

"**Where were you? I-," Tsume stopped short when she noticed dry tears under Kiba's eyes. "What happened?" She then tried to calm down Kiba with soft words.**

"**Masicido is an orphan and well, I feel bad I was always with Hana smiling and happy when she had no one." Kiba said between tears. "I can't take feeling guilty about making her so upset. How can I make it up to her?"**

"**I don't know." Tsume replied. There was no other way to put it. She knew very little Masicido, but She wanted to help her some how. But then all of the sudden something crept up into her mind, something forgotten for a bit, something that hurt too much to remember.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next day, Masicido didn't go to school. She didn't lie when she said that she was sick. Her head killed her after crying for so long. Her confusion didn't help her much either. She didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't eat, she didn't leave bed, and she didn't even turn on the T.V. At noon, she barely gathered the strength to answer the door.**

"**Hi Masicido." It was Tsume in her most calming voice possible.**

"**Hi." Masicido said in barely a whisper.**

"**I thought that you might be hungry." Tsume said, showing a small bucket of food.**

"**Would you like to come in?" Masicido offered.**

**Tsume nodded gently and walked in. She wasn't surprised when she saw how clean it was. She only saw four doors and a set of stairs with a door immediately at the top of the stairway. She also noticed the Japanese décor. "She must be Japanese, too." She thought. "So you know my son Kiba, correct?" Tsume said.**

"**Yes defiantly." Masicido said as she reached for a spoon.**

"**Did Kiba tell you about his brother?" Tsume asked. Masicido shook her head. "He actually had a twin but didn't make it past kindergarten. He was born paralyzed. Kiba didn't care. He took his brother, Kei, to do sports like any other kid. When Kei got to New Year's, Kei hit his head and when he got the surgery that he needed, he died. He wasn't strong enough to keep holding on. Kiba hadn't let Kei leave him so easily. Every day he would say 'Where's Kei' until third grade. I am pretty sure that Kiba still thinks about him every day. Just like how he never stopped worrying about you." Tsume finished. **

**Masicido just sat there she knew what heard, up until the last sentence. When Tsume left, Masicido was sure that she knew what she heard. She also knew why. She didn't know who though. Sure, she knew that it was Kiba, but it wasn't the Kiba she knew. The "Kiba" Tsume was talking about was optimistic, but confused. She couldn't believe that this was the same relaxed and cool-mooded boy that she knew. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Masicido went to school the next day, Friday. She was up and ready earlier than ever. She wanted to talk to Kiba. She wanted to tell Kiba that she was okay, among other things. She got to here bus stop early. She was disappointed that Kiba wasn't there yet. She sat down and waited for the Inuzukas to come to the bus stop. She wanted to apologize to Kiba about overreacting when she told him that she was an orphan. She was sitting for about five minutes when Kiba snuck up behind her. **

"**Masicido!" Kiba shouted a little too close to her ear. **

"**Aiiee!" Masicido screeched. She didn't expect Kiba to sneak up on her like that.**

"**Look, I am sorry that I asked about your parents. I didn't know that you were an-." Kiba stopped short. He didn't want to upset Masicido again.**

"**Orphan? No, it is my fault. I should not have overreacted." Masicido apologized.**

**Of course this made Masicido and Kiba feel better. They go along like they normally did. Of coarse today, the girl from two days ago joined them. They had been laughing so much that within a minute, their laughs were silent. Even when the bus came, the three students couldn't stop there. They sat together in one seat, not caring whether they all fit. It wouldn't matter. Their laughter would make it hard to fit on Earth, let alone a bus seat. **

**This made Hana laugh too. See hadn't seen Kiba this happy since Kei was around. Even though Hana was only nine when Kei died, but she remembered him well. Hana also missed the feeling of having fun being a complete idiot in front of every one, but it didn't matter she joined in and stared acting like an ninth grader again. **

**During Masicido's classes, she didn't feel embarrassed or upset today. Never mind shy. She talked to every one possible at lunch. Today she:**

**Aced a test that she had not even studied for.**

**Talked to Ino Yamanaka again.**

**Sang a solo during music. **

**Raised her hand for every question in all of her classes.**

**Won Dance, Dance Revolution in flex.**

**On her way home Kiba caught her again. "Oh, I almost forgot, my mom invited you to dinner. She figured that you like pizza and you didn't want to wait for your order." **

**This made them laugh. Of course this was because Tsume was always so calm. They could not even picture her serious face joking like that. With out even bothering to think, Masicido said she would be there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**When Masicido started to head toward the Inuzukas' house, sweet smells of pizza dough makes her speed up to get there. She walked into the driveway remembering that she had never seen the inside of the Inuzukas' home. She walked in; she was surprised to see that it was so clean. Kiba and Hana always were dropping stuff out of their lockers. Of course that was all she could see from the doorway. **

"**Hello, Masicido." Tsume welcomed her in. **

"**Hi." She said. As she walked in, she realized that their house was as clean as the entry way. Of course she didn't have much time to glance around because five dogs knocked her down. **

"**Akamaru, Haimaru Sankyodai, Kuromaru, get off of her!" Kiba yelled solemnly at the dogs. The little Inu was the first to listen the three grey Labradors next. Finally after a while the Husky left her alone too. "Oh hi Masicido. These are Akamaru, Haimaru Sankyodai, and Kuromaru. Of course they already met you." This of course made them laugh.**

"**You are so lucky to have dogs. I heard that they could friends and company. I wish I had one." She said. They then went into the dining room to make pizza. Masicido remembered one time- when she was with her own parents. The time around her third birthday when she had her first slice of pizza. She glanced around and noticed that more people were there. **

"**I bet you are wondering who they are." Kiba said.**

**She nodded slightly. She prayed that Kiba would not be loud about it. Too late.**

"**Hi peoplez! Have any of you met Masicido, yet?" Kiba said loudly at no one unparticular. No one nodded. Kiba introduced Masicido to every one. She quickly figured out that they were his relatives.**

**Masicido was at the Inuzukas' until ten. Masicido went home happy and hyper. She was wondering why Tsume didn't talk as much as normal. Oh well. She was just glad that she was invited to the party. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The next day, Saturday, Masicido was visited early [really early by Kiba. Early enough for Masicido to be wearing her pjs. Also too early for the sun too [apparently not too early for Kiba. **

"**Uhm….Hi." He stumbled. He obviously didn't really except that she would still be in her pjs." Sorry about being here so early."**

"**It's fine. Would you like to come in?" It was raining. As he entered, Masicido noticed that he was holding a box behind his back. **

"**Make yourself at home." She said. He was still trying to hide the box. It was decorated with wrapping paper and a ribbon. She noticed that it had little holes in the box. "What's in that box?" She wondered. "Are you hungry?" **

"**No thanks." Kiba said. Masicido heard a bark. It made her drop her frying pan and an egg. Kiba put his fingers in the holes. **

"**What was that?" Masicido asked as she cleaned up the mess.**

"…**.N-nothing!" He stuttered. **

"**Nothing doesn't make that much noise."**

"**Ok you win." He said reluctantly. He walked over to the kitchen and handed her the box. It barked again. "You still wanted a dog, right?"**

**By now Masicido had a feeling that she knew what it was. "Yes." She giggled. She took off the wrapping paper at the speed off light. Kiba tried to keep straight face but, he couldn't hide it at all. It was written all over his face that he exited to see her face crack into her usual smile. "Oh." Her smiled showed up again. She picked up a rotwiler puppy. "Thank you Kiba." She then kissed him on the cheek.**

**That of course made Kiba blush. "Great……..pretty girl falling for me…. Still in pjs…..At her house….Holding a puppy." He thought. "I have to go…."**

"**Okay Kiba, go ahead home if you want." She said.**

**He went home trying to sort things out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kiba didn't know what to think. He liked Masicido, but he liked her as a friend. Kiba was destroying his room trying to get her off his mind. Akamaru was watching Kiba run around and he was getting dizzy. "Woof! Woof! Woof!" Akamaru barked.**

**Tsume went into Kiba's room wondering why Akamaru was barking. Kuromaru followed her. "Okay, "What happened this time?" Kuromaru asked. Tsume was too shocked to say anything.**

**Kiba turned around and twitched. He didn't like it when his mother went into is room. "Uh….Nothing! Everything is fine! I was just looking for my uniform!" Kiba exclaimed trying to avoid Kuromaru's questioning. He barely liked when his sister and mother did it, but when the dog does it, he just can't take it.**

"**Your uniform is on a hanger that is off the side off your bed. Where it always is. I can see it and I am color blind." Kuromaru continued, "Also you always make a mess of your room when you are confused or upset."**

"**It's Masicido isn't it?" Tsume snapped out of shock. No reply. "Clean this up." She said as she left.**

"**Now let's see. What should I name you?" She said while holding her new rotwiler. "Let's see. Sukura? No, that won't do. Bob? No way, you're a girl. She glanced at the clock. It was nearly ten. "I bet you are hungry!" The dog barked to that. Masicido then jumped into the shower. The dog jumped in, too. **

**Masicido was all set for the day within five minutes. She then noticed that her dog looked like Akamaru when she was wet. "How do you like Akemora for a name?" Masicido asked. The small dog gave a friendly bark. "I take that as a yes." She guessed.**

"**Let's go Akemora!" Masicido said as she headed out the door to go to the local pet store. **

**When she got to the pet store she saw Kiba there again. "Hi Kiba!" Masicido said.**

"**Hi Masicido, did you name your dog yet?" Kiba said.**

"**Yep, here she is! Come on out Akemora!" The little dog jumped onto her head.**

**Kiba blushed. "You named her Akemora? Isn't that after Akamaru?"**

"**Yes. She looked just like Akamaru when she was wet and I know that Akamaru means 'red dog' so I thought that Akemora meaning 'dark beast' would be fitting." Masicido replied. Kiba still was embarrassed to hear that she had named her dog after his dog. "So why are you here?"**

"**I have to get Akamaru a new collar. He outgrew his old one."**

"**Well it was nice to see you; I have to get some stuff for Akemora. How old is she again?"**

"**She is three years old. Same as Akamaru."**

"**Thank you, Kiba, see you later!" Masicido walked over to get Akemora dog food.**

"**Damn, Kiba ask her! You can't live your life not knowing weather she likes you or not. You have to ask her if she will go out with you so you can get back on to your life. Even if she says no, at least you can know that she hates you. If she says yes then have fun, fuck her if you want!" Kiba thought. He grabbed Akamaru a new collar and left. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**Kiba, wake up!" Hana yelled into Kiba's ear.**

"**What?" Kiba hated to be woken up on Sundays. Especially not by Hana.**

"**It is almost ten. You were supposed to be up at eight for breakfast. You didn't even eat dinner last night." Hana said worriedly.**

"**You need to eat soon. Did you even eat lunch yesterday?" Haimaru Sankyodai chimed in. **

"**Just leave. I have to get ready." Kiba yelled at the dogs and Hana. They reluctantly left. **

**Kiba walked into the living room and sat in the corner away from the TV and picked up a random book that was near him. He did not want to disturbed. He didn't read what it said. He just flipped the pages after a minute or two. He always got away with "fake reading" silence if was reading something he would normally read. Well today he didn't grab something with that description.**

"**So what are you reading?" Kuromaru asked.**

"**Tom Crusade." Kiba made up a name of a random book he read.**

"**No, that is a dictionary." Kuromaru corrected.**

**No reply. Kuromaru leaves Kiba alone. He left at eleven to avoid lunchtime conversations. Unfortunately Akamaru followed. Akamaru [like Kuromaru and the Haimaru Sankyodai could talk. He rarely ever bothered to though. He got a lot of attention in his puppy form. He wanted to stay in this form for as long as possible. Akemora had the same abilities but didn't use them at all. It had worried Hana and Tsume that she was too afraid of Kuromaru and Haimaru Sankyodai. They knew that Akamaru wasn't the problem. The little adopted pup always played with him but Tsume could not handle to see her avoiding all of the other dogs so she asked Kiba to watch her until she found a new home for her. That home was with Masicido. Akamaru started talking about Akemora, which didn't help Kiba at all. Akamaru left Kiba to talk to his father, Kuromaru.**

"**Dad! I know why Kiba is acting weird!" Akamaru yelled.**

"**Masicido, correct? Yeah I already guessed that. And did you just talk you rarely ever talk." Kuromaru explained.**

"**What do we do?" Tsume and Akamaru asked hopefully.**

"**Don't know, I hoped Lady Tsume would have an idea." Kuromaru replied.**

"**I am so stupid; I could have asked Masicido-."Kiba thought out loud to be stopped short by some one.**

"**Ask me what???" Masicido asked.**

**Kiba turned around and realized that it was Masicido. "Ugh, nothing- certainly not to you. No offense." Kiba stuttered. He didn't expect for her to be so deep into town. He spent an hour walking there; he figured that Masicido was probably lost for about three hours to get there.**

"**That's not what you were mumbling. So what did you want to ask me?" Masicido asked.**

"**Ok, ok I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me. So would you like to go out with me???" Kiba blushed. He figured that he would text her or email her, but he had never suspected that he would ask her in person.**

"**Okay Kiba." She sealed the deal with a kiss on the lips. **


End file.
